TARDIS Trips
by tromana
Summary: Drabbles and short pieces set in the Doctor Who Universe. Latest: Domesticity: Romana has some problems with her and the Doctor's latest jaunt...
1. The Whole World Changes When It Snows

These drabbles will all be unrelated Doctor Who drabbles - apart from the fact they have all been submitted in **The Fantasy Script Drabble Tag challenges**. This is an incompleted challenge; I don't know when it will stop hence this is labelled 'incomplete'. I may/may not post my Neighbours drabbles for the same challenges at a later date. Anyway, this is not what you opened this to read, is it? xxTromana

**Title: **The Whole World Changes When It Snows

**Author: **tromana

**Rating:** K

**Characters:** 4th Doctor, Romana II

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who, is there anyone nice enough to buy and give it to me do you think?

'**The world changes when it snows'**

He flung the TARDIS doors open with a flourish and gently pushed his companion out by the small of her back before wrapping his lengthy scarf around him more tightly. The frost and snow crunched underfoot as they wandered through familiar Parisienne streets; it had only been nine months since they'd been here before.

Once the Eiffel Tower was in sight, he took her delicate hand and rushed towards the lift and ushered her inside. He didn't understand why she couldn't get in the moment, with the distant sounds of carols and the thousands of footsteps of Christmas shoppers ringing in their ears.

"It's just frozen water, Doctor." Romana stated non-differently, whilst staring out at Paris. "Ice."  
"Ah, but Romana the whole world changes when it snows."


	2. Reminiscing

**Title: **Reminiscing

**Characters: **Mickey

**Rating:** T

**Spoilers:** Doctor Who Series 2

'**Reminiscing'**

The TARDIS dematerialised in front of him but he felt no regrets. Rose hadn't needed him for such a long time now, and whilst knocking around in the TARDIS he was really just the spare wheel. It felt like an age ago since the weird man with the battered leather jacket and the elephant ears had stolen his girl and he just sat there; a cowering wreck. They'd lost so many people already, but there was still so many to save. The Cybermen could be in any of the major cities; they didn't know what Lumic had been thinking. No more Mickey the idiot, the tin dog. Mickey Smith had come of age, and he was defending the earth.


	3. Insanity

**Title:** Insanity

**Rating:** T

**Characters: **Saxon, Lucy, 10th Doctor

**Spoilers:** Doctor Who Series 3

**Notes:** The prompt was 'weee ahhh wooo'. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry.

**Insanity**

"Ever since I was a child, I looked into the vortex. That's when it chose me the drumming; the call. It's a war." Insanity fleeced across his eyes. "Can't you hear it?"

The Master looked deep into the wizened Doctor's eyes, briefly hoping for sympathy, for someone who could not only hear that incessant drumbeat but could _understand_. But no, of course the brilliant Doctor wouldn't understand, no one would. They have a peace he never understood.

"It's only you."  
"Good."

Leaving the room with quiet, faithful, ever so slightly unstable Lucy, all he could here was the drumbeat. Until the childish girl opened her mouth: 'oooh eeee oooh, weee, ahhh, wooo'.


	4. Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Title: **Do You Hear What I Hear?  
**Characters: **Martha, others mentioned.  
**Rating: **T  
**Spoilers: **Series 3 up to and including Human Nature/The Family Of Blood.

**'Do you hear what I hear?'**

It was lonely, living in 1913. Didn't help being a 21st Century girl, almost a doctor, receiving such heavy racial and emotional backlash; unsurprisingly of course. In the cramped attic bedroom, she slept along with the other maids and her mind never stopped. Often she would wake, expecting the others to hear exactly what she did. The TARDIS' gentle burbling, cackling Carrionites, Daleks shrieking 'Exterminate'. Mostly, she anticipated the crashing sounds explosion – not the imminent war, but the Family. It didn't happen, and no-one else could hear what Martha Jones heard. They were normal people from 1913, going about their everyday lives.


	5. Ice Cream In Winter? You Must Be Mad!

**Title: **'Ice Cream in winter? You must be mad."  
**Rating: **K  
**Characters: **Four, Romana, Ten, Rose  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Notes: **Follows on from 'The World Changes When It Snows'.

**'Ice cream in winter? You must be mad.'**

"Ice cream? In winter? In _Paris?_" Romana implored, "Honestly Doctor, I swear you must be mad."

She shivered and he just grinned at her and finished it in two mouthfuls.

"Well, what do you suggest then?"  
"Coffee." She stated. "Then somewhere more suited to K9, poor thing hasn't been out of the TARDIS for weeks!"

--------------------------

"Ice cream in winter? You must be mad!"

Rose was laughing at him, but insisted on taking a lick of the mint chocolate chip ice cream anyway.

"Someone else said that to me once." The Doctor mused. "Long time ago now."

_reviews appreciated very, very much. xxtromana_


	6. Isn't The Snow Wonderful?

**Title: **Isn't The Snow Wonderful?

**Author: **tromana

**Rating:** K

**Characters:** 4th Doctor, Romana II, K9

**Spoilers:** None

**Notes: **3rd part of 'the fourth Doctor's obsession with snow.'

"**Isn't the snow wonderful?"**

"What is it with you at the moment?" Romana groaned, pulling her jacket around herself closer.  
"Oh but Romana, K9, isn't the snow wonderful?"  
"Negative master. It interferes with my traction and the Romana-mistress is contracting a cold which is caused by _Rhinovirus._ There is no cure as yet due to…"  
"All right K9!" The Doctor snapped. "All right. What's wrong with you two?"  
"I'm cold and you continually insist on taking us to these snowy places!"  
"As previously stated, the snow interferes with…"  
"Fine, fine." He grumbled. "We'll go somewhere else. Brighton, the pier opening?"  
"Thank you." Romana smiled.

_Reviews very, very much appreciated. xxtromana_


	7. Shoebox Mice

**Title: **Shoebox Mice  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** K  
**Characters:** 1st Doctor, Susan, 4th Doctor, Sarah Jane, 10th Doctor, Martha  
**Spoilers:** None

**Shoebox Mice**

"No, Susan. You cannot keep it."

The elderly man harrumphed at his Granddaughter and she looked crushed, but nevertheless put the bag containing a baby blackbird down, before chasing after him.

------------------

"Sarah Jane, really?"  
The Doctor stared at the jar containing goldfish which she had presented proudly to him, suggesting they would make an excellent addition to the TARDIS.

"No pets in the TARDIS. I mean it."  
------------------

"Mice. In a shoebox?"

The Doctor stared at Martha incredulously as the baby mice skittered around the shoebox, over and under the cardboard tube she'd supplied for them.

"What is it with my companions and pets?"


	8. Laziness

**_Thanks to Spoofmaster for reviewing!_**

**Title: **Laziness  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** K  
**Characters:** 10th Doctor, Martha  
**Spoilers:** None

**Laziness  
**It wasn't long before Martha discovered what a 'lazy day in the TARDIS' incorporated. Her visions of slobbing around in front of widescreen television, catching up with _Neighbours_ and _Scrubs_ whilst eating junk food were soon quashed.

The forty laps around the Olympic-sized swimming pool exhausted her. Then the Doctor suggested a 'short' jog through a few of the higher corridors. It lasted two hours. To 'wind down', he taught her some Trafekean Aikido.

Seeing she was lagging, the Doctor smiled and said he would go make some adjustments to the Helmic Regulator. Seemed she would get to catch up with _Neighbours_ after all.

_Reviews always appreciated. xxtromana_


	9. Chained To You

_Thanks to Mouse and Giesbrecht. xxtromana_

**Title: '**Chained To You'  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters: **Martha/Romana  
**Spoilers: **None

**Chained To You**

"I suppose it could be worse."  
"How so?"  
"Could be on my own again, at least I have company." She smiled. "Intelligent company."  
"Unlike the Doctor?"  
"Oh very much so."

Martha grinned in response, despite the fact her companion couldn't see and they were waiting for the Doctor to rescue them. She had a point. Despite the fact they were in a dank, musty dungeon and rainwater was dripping on her leg she had fine company.

"Martha Jones, it's all very nice being chained to you." Martha gasped as a feminine hand grazed over hers. "But I rather think getting out on our own is a better idea, don't you?"

Yes, if there was anyone to get chained to these days, it had to be Romanadvoratrelundar; who was far better at concealing a sonic screwdriver than the Doctor ever was.


	10. That Duck Just Spoke To Me!

**Title: **'That Duck Just Spoke To Me!'  
**Rating: **K  
**Characters: **Ten, Donna  
**Spoilers: **Series 4 Companion

**That Duck Just Spoke To Me!**

"Good day to you, dear."

She boggled slightly at the creature, despite feeling a tug on her hand to keep moving. She stood frozen to the spot, not quite sure how to comprehend what had just happened.

"Donna, come on!"  
"It's a duck."  
"Yes. And?"  
"It just spoke to me!"  
"Donna." The Doctor sighed. "We're not on Earth, it's not a duck. It just looks like one."  
"That duck just spoke to me!"  
"It's perfectly normal. Now move."  
"You really are a Martian aren't you?"  
"How many times?" He started. "I am not from Mars!"


	11. Between Angels And Insects

**Title: **'Between Angels And Insects'  
**Rating: **K+  
**Characters: **Martha  
**Spoilers: **Series 3: Blink

**Between Angels and Insects**

When I felt my body slam to the ground, I knew what had happened. A forceful hand rested upon my ankle, preventing me from standing. Probably wise too, considering it felt like I'd been through a blender. The weeping angels, silent but deadly, send you back in the past without a time machine. That makes your body feel like it's been pulled apart and put together again by a child. A spider was creeping its way up my back, making me shudder slightly, adding to the general unpleasantness of the entire experience.

Between angels and insects – they really know how to make you feel sick.


	12. Playing With Her Mind

**Title: **'Playing With Her Mind'  
**Rating: **K+  
**Characters: **Ten, Reinette  
**Spoilers: **Series 2: The Girl In The Fireplace

**Playing With Her Mind**

His fingers rested gently on her temples, applying pressure evenly and as if by magic her lonely angel was wandering through her mind. Filtering through her memories one by one, looking fervently for the information he desperately required. It wasn't difficult however to imagine doors and protect the more… private… of pictures from him however. Still it felt like having a child running carefree through her thoughts.

It was just when she took him by surprise and wandered through the door he'd left gaping open into his mind. Really, he was just like a lonely little boy. Still, it was no excuse, he was a Doctor and he should have known that a door left open could be entered either way.


	13. Not With These Neighbours!

**_Thanks to The Duchessa of Bellezza for reviewing!_**

**Title: **Not With These Neighbours  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** OC, Martha, Ten  
**Spoilers:** Series 3: Blink

**Not With These Neighbours!** for Miss Peg

Mr. Richards banged on the wall, disgruntled, again. Ever since these new neighbours moved in a month ago, it had been virtually impossible to sleep. Mr. and Mrs. Smith, they said they were called. And he thoroughly disapproved of them. She shouldn't be living in this country – and he, he should be out working, not banging and crashing throughout the night!

"Oh come to bed, dear." His long-suffering wife trilled. "You need to sleep."  
"Not with these neighbours, I wont!"

He stormed around to give them a piece of his mind, only to find as quickly as they'd appeared, they had gone.


	14. Hope

**Title: **Hope  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** 10th Doctor/Romana  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Notes: **'Hope' is self-titled. The prompts were 'Beauty', 'Summer sunshine' and 'Deep valleys'

**Hope **

Those blue eyes sparkled as if the war had never happened. Tears seared the back of his throat. In her, only her, he could see things not possible in any other being. Snow-capped mountains bathed in the summer sunshine of the second sun. Deep, craggy valleys aligned with silver leafed trees. And the proud, encased citadel; a jewel atop the continent of Wild Endeavour. He may have ran, but home always did hold beauty. And now, before him, stood hope. A singular being managed to quench the utter, soul-destroying loneliness. For she had survived too; and she knew Gallifrey. Romana.


	15. Nothing

**Title: **Nothing  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Tenth Doctor/Romana, TARDIS  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Notes:** Direct sequel to 'Hope'

**Nothing**

For when the Doctor dreams; the TARDIS does too. She dreams of Princesses, giant squid and keys to time. She reminisces about Paris and that bouquet. She sheds a hypothetical tear over E-space and leaving loved ones behind. She reverberates with pride over her Madam President and the changes she made that her Doctor could not.

And she's entirely capable of summoning up images of people who are not there. There's a crack in his throat as he approaches Romana and the TARDIS wishes she's real too, oh how she does. But she is nothing. Nothing more than a memory.


	16. Sacrifice

**Title:** Sacrifice  
**Author:** tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Doctor/Romana  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Pain, loss, life.  
**Notes: **Implied character death. Not a drabble-tag drabble.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. Still. I've got some DVDs though. And Microsoft Word...

**Sacrifice**

"It's going to be all right."

He places a chaste kiss on her forehead and runs a hand through her matted hair. Through tear-stricken eyes, they both know it's a worthless lie. He was her mentor once. She was his President once. They loved each other once, maybe. Always friends though, even at the beginning when they tried to deny it.

They part. Both have duties to fulfil.

The planet screams and the burning coursing through his veins never leaves him. In terms of the Universe, she's a small sacrifice. Sometimes, he wonders if she was worth it at all.


	17. Adjustment

**Title: **Adjustment  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters:** Leela  
**Spoilers:** Gallifrey AudioSeries: 3.1 Fractures

_Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed._

**Adjustment**

Her fingers ran across the blade of her knife. An ever faithful friend, always by her side. There was once a time when this creeping darkness that now haunted her permanently she would have believed she should be slain. But no – that would be giving up. That would be letting them, the _Time Lords_ win. It seems the dusty Lords can fight, but even with this affliction, this was still her domain. She still had some use and some of the people of this strange world of Politics were true, eventually. Braxiatel, Romana… Andred. Vengeance was necessary for these few.


	18. And Baby Makes Three

**Title: **And Baby Makes Three  
**Rating: **K  
**Characters:** Romana, 10th Doctor  
**Spoilers:** None

**And Baby Makes Three**

"Romana!"  
"Yes, Doctor?"

Romana peered up innocently from her reading, not quite sure why she was being disturbed. The Doctor was wearing quite an amusing expression on his face – a mixture between anger and sheer confusion.

"What do you call this?"

He opened his hand to reveal a piece of grey coral. Romana gave an inaudible squeal of delight, bounded over and immediately started stroking said piece of coral.

"I was wondering when she was going to give birth."  
"You knew?"  
"Well obviously." She sighed. "I've never seen a baby TARDIS before."  
"A scientific experiment of yours?"  
"Yes." She beamed. "And baby makes three. Three surviving TARDISes, Doctor!"


	19. Addiction

**Title: **Addiction  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters:** Romana/4th Doctor  
**Spoilers:** None

**Addiction**

He can't help it.

A covert glimpse out of the corner of his eye. White always suited her in that body. And when she regenerated and choosing to wear a school uniform, she couldn't expect him not to look could she? They could never let it go further than that. She was far too proper.

She can't help it.

It's just too easy. The way he sulks whenever she corrects him. The quick comment to remind him that actually she does know and he can't fool her. Some habits never grow old and even regeneration couldn't kill that. Besides, it's an easy way to hide emotions. Her upbringing would never allow it.

It's like an addiction.


	20. Only By Moonlight

**Title: **Only By Moonlight  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters:** Romana/4th Doctor  
**Spoilers:** None

**Only By Moonlight**

He always knew she was pretty.

Running around Paris, holding hands, laughing and joking, they received more than their fair share of stares. Probably something to do with the 'age difference'. Oh, but what would those humans think, finding out it was hundreds of years rather than decades?

The Doctor turned lazily, rearranging his scarf. A rare break from the running and the arrests and the righting wrongs. Romana's eyes were closed, a small smile traced on her lips, hands resting carefully on her voluminous skirt. The moonlight positively danced across her delicate features. Given the chance, he'd watch her for hours.

By sunlight, she was beautiful, only by moonlight, she was captivating.


	21. New Technology

**Title:** New Technology  
**Characters:** Leela, Four  
**Rating:** K+  
**Prompt:** "What is that?"

**New Technology**

"What is that?"  
"This?"

The Doctor stared boggle-eyed at Leela who was staring adamantly at the sonic screwdriver he held confidently before them. Her eyes traced it warily as he swung it into her. She took a step back, before privately admonishing herself for being so terribly jumpy. Worse than a Tesh!

"Yes. Is it your weapon?"  
"No, no, no, no." He grinned. "This is my sonic screwdriver."

"What is it for?"  
"Oh many things, Leela. It is very useful."  
"But not a weapon?"  
"No."  
"That is stupid, then." She declared. "A warrior should never be unarmed."

The Doctor shook his head. This was going to be a long learning process.


	22. Holding Hands

_Thanks to Spoofmaster for reviewing, Persiflage1 over on LJ for the supply of many of the prompts coming up, and Miss Peg, my 'unofficial beta', who I really do not appreciate enough._

Title: Holding Hands  
Characters: Romana/Ten  
Rating: K+  
Prompts: Ice, Fingers

**Holding Hands**

Her hands were cold, almost unnatural. It had been so long since he had last held another Time Lord's hands. As her fingers slipped delicately between his, it felt like shards of ice pierced his skin painfully. He had adjusted to those human hands, the warmth caressing his aching limbs, almost feeding him in a way. Was it his turn to give some nourishment back?

"Your hands are awfully cold, Romana." He whispered, before he could stop himself.

"Are they?" She paused, and disentangled her fingers to glance at them. "Are you quite sure? They seem fine to me."


	23. Disapproval

**Title:** Disapproval  
**Characters:** Leela, Four  
**Rating:** K+  
**Prompts:** Envelope, Pantomime

**Disapproval**

"What is this?"

Leela wafted the envelope under the Doctor's nose as he fiddled with the TARDIS controls.

"A gift. For you. Go on, open it."

She unsheathed her knife and drew it along the gummed edge carefully. Seconds later, two pieces of cardboard sat neatly in her hand.

"Tickets!" He grinned. "For the pantomime."  
"Pan-to-mime?"  
"Yes, now go get changed."

--

"I do not approve of this pan-to-mime. These men are stupid." Leela stated. "And this Peter, he could fight far more effectively."  
"I thought you'd like it." The Doctor whined, sinking further into his chair.  
"I do not." She declared. "And I do not like these clothes either."


	24. Explosive Combinations

Title: Explosive Combinations

**Title: **Explosive Combinations  
**Characters:** Leela/Ace  
**Rating: **T  
**Prompt:** Fireball  
**Notes:** Takes place after 'Gallifrey: Panacea'

**Explosive Combinations**

"Wicked." Breathed Ace.

The fireball threw up ashes and smoke into the sky, just as it had always intended to do so. It would take a few hours at least for it to clear and the extent of the damage to be revealed, so she turned her attention to packing away her remaining precious cans of Nitro-9.

"That explosion, it sounded- and smelt- good. How many Daleks did you take out?"

Ace jumped.

"How didn't you see? Three of 'em."  
"I am blind."  
"Who're you?"  
"I am Leela."  
"Ace."  
"I would like to come with you, Ace." Leela smiled wryly. "Especially if there will be more… explosions like that."


	25. Marmite

**Title:** Marmite  
**Rating:** K  
**Characters:** Four, Romana  
**Prompts:** Toast, Marmite, 'Are you sure about this?'

**Marmite**

"Are you sure about this?" Romana whispered.  
"Yes, go on, you won't regret it."

Apprehensively, she picked up the piece of toast that the Doctor had lavishly smeared with Marmite. Taking a precautionary sniff, she almost threw it down before even tasting it.

"What's wrong?"  
"It's predominantly yeast extract." She stated. "To a lesser extent, sodium chloride, niacin, riboflavin, folic acid, celery extract… how exactly can this stuff be… nice?"  
"Nice?" The Doctor looked aghast, "Romana, it's not just nice. Look, just try it."

Reluctantly, she bit, before spitting it out in a rather undignified fashion.

"Maybe it's just an acquired taste?"


	26. Anomaly

_Thanks to Marshmallows rock for the review!_

**Title:** Anomaly  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Martha/Romana  
**Prompts:** Stethoscope

Martha fingered her stethoscope, double checking for any faults in her equipment. She had been quick to disregard the hospital's own data as anomalous, and the young UNIT medical advisor was slowly gathering her own. How could the young blonde have a dual heartbeat? And her skin temperature was about the same as the Doctor's. But he was the last one. He _knew_.

"Hello."

Martha started as her patient addressed her.

"Who are you?"  
"Romana. What's wrong with your stethoscope, Doctor…" Romana paused to read her name tag. "Martha Jones."

"Nothing… I think I have to call a friend. A Doctor."  
"A Doctor, or the Doctor? Do you have to? He can be terribly stupid."

Martha smiled. She had a feeling she was going to like Romana a lot.


	27. Primitive Customs

_Thanks once again to Spoofmaster for the review!_

**Title: **Primitive Customs  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** 4th Doctor/Romana I  
**Prompt:** Kissing - supplied by Miss Peg  
**Notes: **Romana I, yay! Erm, I'm really, really not sure of this one. Like the last line though.

"Doctor!"

Romana stared at him, aghast and began to back away slowly. She fiddled carefully with the slender locator for the Key to Time whilst contemplating her next move.

"If we didn't have to find the rest of the Key to Time, I should suggest you take me back to Gallifrey."  
"Why?"  
"Kissing! How terribly… primitive."

She was becoming flustered as she plugged the device into the console. The Doctor, spotting his chance, cornered her, swiped the lilac hat off her head and gently raised his calloused hands to her face.

When their lips touched, she felt she was flying amongst the stars.


	28. Mystery

**Title:** Mystery  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Ace  
**Prompts:** Night, Panic

The stars twinkled, like distant diamonds trying to convey their message amidst the panic and the smoke. Screams of pain echoed around her, but she stood calm, contemplating her next move, almost breathing in the fear of those surrounding her.

Picking up her backpack, and rustling through it, she soon found what she was looking for and headed towards a small girl with a tear-stricken face. The child smiled weakly and accepted the small chocolate bar warily.

She smiled in return and turned and ran. It reminded her of the Cheetah people. She liked the night too, for its mystery.


	29. Rewiring

**Title:** Rewiring  
**Rating:** K+  
**Characters: **Romana, Four, K9  
**Prompts:** Nerves, Please don't

**Rewiring**

Her hands were shaking violently, she had to stop. One false move and it would set her back to square one. The amount of times K9 had had to undergo a complete overhaul was astonishing as it was. Swallowing her nerves, and brushing back the wisps of blonde hair that had fallen from behind her ear, she picked back up her sonic screwdriver and returned to work.

"How's it going Romana?"

The Doctor grinned goofily at the laboratory door.

"Doctor, how many times have I told you," Romana positively snarled. "Please don't disturb me when I'm rewiring K9!"


	30. Affection

**Title:** Affection  
**Rating:** K+  
**Characters: **Four/Romana  
**Prompts:** Ache

**Affection**

Sometimes, he felt, with Romana, it was a little like redefining reality. Having left Gallifrey so young, he'd thought it impossible for him to care so deeply for another one of his kind. It was a gentle relief to have her fingers entwined with his and a like mind to experiment with the boundaries of infinity.

The randomizer seemed like the perfect excuse for them never to return home. He only disposed of it when he was certain she didn't want to leave him.

And when she did eventually go, he hadn't thought it possible for his hearts to ache quite so much.


	31. Unhygienic Methods

**Title: **Unhygienic Methods  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** K+  
**Characters:** 10, Martha Jones  
**Prompt:** Licked

First, he daubed his fingers in the gooey substance and rubbed it between his fingertips, carefully testing the texture, the elasticity. Then, he gave it a tentative sniff, and wrinkled his nose whilst trying to analyse the contents purely from scent. Giving up, he stuck out his tongue and promptly licked it; Martha Jones grimaced beside him.

"That's terribly unhygienic!" She implored. "How d'you know where it's been? It could be toxic."

The Doctor frowned, and licked his fingers clean.

"It was only Marmite." He muttered. "Getting on a bit, but still."

Martha slapped his arm, angrily.

"Not the point." She grumbled. "Still could've killed you. Where's your aseptic technique?"


	32. God Complex

**Title:** God Complex  
**Characters:** Romana/Ten  
**Rating:** T

**God Complex**

Romana had gotten to know many of the Doctors. The gentle romantic, the brash rainbow-coated one, and of course, the bohemian with the long scarf. However, this new Doctor, youthful, pinstriped and woefully blind intrigued her. Why, he still hadn't realised who she was yet!

Not so innocently, she pointed out a dilemma. An easy enough question for anyone with a modicum of intelligence to ask: "Why interfere? How do you know this isn't what's meant to happen?" And then he hit her with it. The whole 'last of the Time Lords' spiel. She would have laughed if he hadn't meant it genuinely and continued rambling.

So she slapped him instead.

"What was that for?" He moaned, nursing his jaw.

"Oh, Doctor." She sighed.  
"Romana?"

She merely arched her eyebrows as the realisation finally dawned.


	33. Phantoms

**Title:** Phantoms  
**Rating:** K+  
**Characters: **Four, Leela  
**Prompts:** Phantoms

**Phantoms**

She awoke suddenly and was immediately on her feet, unsheathing her knife. All eyes and ears, she crept out of the room the Doctor had given her on the TARDIS. The machine was alien, uncomfortable and now, obviously filled with phantoms. Carefully, with all the stealth she'd honed throughout the years, she approached the console room, before almost attacking the Doctor.

"Leela?"  
"I heard… phantoms. Your machine, there are phantoms aboard. We need to strike them down."

A rumbling noise echoed down the corridor they stood in.

"There, see!"  
"Put your knife away, Leela."  
"No."  
"It's just the TARDIS."

"But… I…"  
"There's no such thing as phantoms, Leela."

Simply scowling at the Doctor, she turned on her heels and returned to her room, still not entirely convinced at the lack of phantoms aboard the TARDIS.


	34. Senses

**Title:** Senses  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters: **Ten  
**Prompts:** Time

**Senses**

He can hear the tick, tick, ticking of every clock in the Universe. It never stops, it's how he rationalises his thoughts. It drove some mad.

Feel a planet whipping through time and space whilst clinging for dear life to its surface.

He sees people, ordinary people, living their lives worrying about trivial matters. A peaceful life, he assumes.

If you so much as asked, he can taste the individual chemicals in almost anything.

He can still smell his planet burning through time. Everywhere, anywhere he goes. Past, present, future. It haunts him.

He wants, needs, another like him. Another who understands.


	35. Lost

**Title: **Lost  
**Rating: **K+  
**Characters: **Ten, Martha

**Lost**

"We're lost," Martha Jones stated emphatically, as they passed the same clump of tress for the third time.

"No we're not," The Doctor assured her. "I'm a Time Lord; I have an unerring sense of direction."  
"Time Lord or not, we're still lost."

She slumped down on the oh-too-familiar tree stump to begin carefully massaging her calves. Traipsing around a forest on a strange planet, whilst it made for a change of pace, wasn't exactly fun. Especially when you passed the same copse time and time again.

"I've seen this before," The Doctor gasped. "Martha, we're lost."  
"Said so."  
"It's because of the anti-clockwise rotation," He grumbled bitterly. "That's what it is."  
"Does that kind of excuse ever work?"  
"It does for some people," He sighed and sat down beside her. "So, any ideas?"


	36. New Horizons

**Title:** New Horizons  
**Characters:** Romana I, Four  
**Rating:** K+  
**Prompt:** Green

**New Horizons**

"So, what did you think?"  
"What did I think of what?"

Romana frowned as she locked the cupboard she had just placed the three segments of the Key to Time. The Doctor did ask the oddest questions from time to time. All she wanted was to have a few moments rest before they continued searching. But no, she had to humour him.

"Of Earth, of course. What else would I be talking about?"  
"Very… green," She stated.

"Green? Green? Is that all you can think to say of…"  
"Of your favourite planet? Yes." She pushed him gently aside as she headed towards her room. "I will be back in half an hour, do try and find out our next destination."

The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her. If she was entitled to half an hour's rest and relaxation, well he was entitled to at least 50 years wasn't he?


	37. Communication

**Title: **Communication  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** K+  
**Characters:** Ten, Donna  
**Notes:** Mild S4 spoilers  
**Prompt:** The internet isn't working

**Communication**

"Oi, spaceman."

Donna prodded the Doctor with her toe, as he failed to respond to her for the third time. After an undignified clunk on the head on the control panel, and pocketing his sonic screwdriver, he stared at her, utterly bemused at this disdainful treatment.

"The internet isn't working."

He gawped at her. She'd stopped him carrying out essential repairs on the TARDIS over the internet?

"The TARDIS doesn't have the internet, Donna. I thought you knew that."

"You mean to say you can adapt mobile phones to ring wherever and whenever… but you don't have the internet?"  
"Nope. Incompatible technologies."

Donna stalked off, mouthing obscenities about incompatible technology, the distinct lack of internet and e-mails.


	38. Hunting

**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** K+  
**Characters:** Leela, Four  
**Prompt:** Rustling of Trees

**Hunting**

There was noise behind the bushes. Leela reacted immediately, swinging her knife before her. Slowly, she approached, ready to attack should something try and attack her first. This forest reminded her of the forests of home, and Xoanon's ghosts. She remembered jumping over them a fair few times.

A rustling of trees from behind her and Leela jumped a full 180º to face this new menace. Knife still prone, she crept forwards…

"Hello, Leela!"  
"Doctor," She grumbled, sheathing her knife, "you should not do that. I could have killed you."

"Well, yes," He admitted. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather you channel your energies on that."

Leela broke out into a smile as a monster approached them. It wasn't often the Doctor allowed her to hone her hunting skills.


	39. Drained

**Title: **Drained  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating: **t  
**Characters: **Doctor/Romana, Leela  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who. I'm just playing.  
**Notes: **FANFIC:100 fic. Prompt: Pain. Set during 'Gallifrey: Appropriation'

**Drained**

She's calling out for Leela because the Doctor isn't there.

She's scared, so scared. She hardly knows herself right now.

And it hurts, it hurts so much. She aches all over and wants to move. She wants to think for herself again.

Terror and torture and exhaustion; she's emotionally drained.

And oh! There's a war coming, the Matrix told her, before it was destroyed. Everyone thinks it's been and gone - the civil war. But it's so much more than that.

Between them, she and Leela could make a good Doctor. Leela, with her instinct and intuition. Herself, with her science, technologies and time.

But it's not the same. Leela is blind and she is strong. She doesn't know how she copes.

She calls for Leela, but she's begging for the Doctor. He'd know how to sort this pain.


	40. Northern Lights

**40 drabbles! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**Title: **Northern Lights  
**Characters: **4/Romana II  
**Rating: **K+  
**Spoilers: **None

**Northern Lights**

"The aurora borealis."

The Doctor grinned and wrapped his arm around his slight companion as they stared upwards at the night-time lights display occuring above. She frowned and tugged his scarf closer around her, for once appreciating its ridiculous length.

"You do realise, Doctor, that it is only due to the collision of charged particles in the Earth's magnetosphere?" Romana enquired, "mainly electrons, but also some protons and heavier particles?"

"Only you would strip it down to its science," the Doctor grumbled. "Look at it!"

"I suppose it is quite pretty," she conceded.

He grinned and pulled her in closer. She may not appreciate the sight the way, say Sarah Jane, would have, but they were comfortable. And happy.


	41. Emotional Disconnection

**Title: **Emotional Disconnection  
**Characters: **Leela/Romana II  
**Rating: **T  
**Spoilers: **None

**Emotional Disconnection**

"You have two hearts, I have one, yet it seems I am the one capable of more emotion, Romana."

Leela's words cut through her like, well, a knife. Romana had often heard her bodyguard's mantra about Time Lord Physiology, but never directly related to her. Normally, Leela's plaintive language seemed to exclude her from the rest of her species.

Barely conscious of what she was doing, she took Leela into her arms and kissed her quite forcefully. The huntress responded eagerly, as always, treating it like a battle to be won.

"Are you so sure about that?" Romana grinned wickedly.


	42. Eye of Harmony

**Name: **Eye of Harmony  
**Characters: **Romana  
**Rating: K+**

**Eye of Harmony**

She had heard people went _mad_ looking into it. Surely this was an even worse threat than those outlands? Even at the age of eight, it was unusual for Romanadvoratrelundar to be so nervous.

Romana barely heard her future tutor call her name – but just managed to catch Heartshaven on the wind. The force on the small of her back made her take the few tentative steps forward.

_I'm not ready!_ Her mind screamed. _I'm too young! Let me go home!_

Shaking violently, she lifted her gaze and stared directly into the Eye of Harmony.

Her pupils dilated, taking it in.

_No wonder people went mad. Not me,_ she turned to face her tutor. _I know exactly what to do._


	43. Changes

**Title:** Changes  
**Characters:** Romana I, Romana II, Leela  
**Rating: **K+  
**Notes: **Ignores some canon from Gallifrey.

**Changes**

Leela watched from the shadows as the President conversed with the tall, haughty brunette. Recently graduated, or so Andred had told her. Something felt wrong, down to her marrow. She could feel it. The President didn't seem quite... himself, yet Leela, an unrespected savage of the Sevateem, dumped here by the equally unrespected (some of the time), Doctor, couldn't bring herself to tell the young Time Lord anything. She looked so proud.

Many years passed before she returned, in a different body, with a K9 in tow. Leela couldn't describe how relieved she felt to see Romana back, alive, even if it had cost her a regeneration.


	44. Antranak's Revenge

**Title:** Antranak's Revenge  
**Rating:** K+  
**Characters:** Five, Peri, Erimem, Antranak

**Antranak's Revenge**

It was the Doctor's fault, really. He was the one who left the door to the TARDIS open that little bit too long and Antranak had darted out. The forest was shadowed and the sun was setting. Erimem wasn't usually one to be jumpy, but she held on tightly to Peri's arm anyway.

"Antranak will be okay, won't he?"

"He'll be fine, don't worry," Peri assured her. "We'll find him."

"And the Doctor? He would not consider leaving without him?" Erimem asked. "I know they do not like each other much."

Peri laughed at Erimem's understatement. A loud scream came from between the trees. The young women let go of each other's arms and ran in the direction of it. Erimem was first to the scene.

"Erimem," the Doctor hissed. "I believe I have found your cat." He indicated to his leg, which Antranak was currently using as a scratching post. "Now, if you don't mind extracting him, we can be on our way."


	45. Jealousy

**Okay, I've reassessed my profile and a lot of my fics are alarmingly short. Instead of limiting it just to drabbles, this has been renamed from '100 Words' to 'TARDIS Trips' and will collect together any shorter pieces of work. Basically, anything approx. 500 words or less (though, in reality it will probably make sense if I make it 1,000 words or less). This is the equivalent of 'Scarlet Shorts' which I have running for _The Mentalist_.  
****  
- tromana x**

**Title:** Jealousy  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Benny/Jason, Benny/Doran  
**Spoilers:** BFA: Just War  
**Notes: **Written for sneakyangel in the drabble request meme.

**Jealousy**

He knew she'd asked, no, begged him to leave, but Jason Kane wasn't that sort of man. His wife, ex or otherwise, was still suffering a great deal from their excursion to 1941, to the biggest war the Earth had ever seen before the invention of space travel.

Instead, he watched her. Watched as she tried to rebuild her life on Dellah, spending most of the time enclosed her quarters with only Wolsey for company. Smiled quietly to himself as her hands slowly regained form and function. Slipped into her first lecture and watched all dewy eyed as she explained dull theories about something to do with archaeology. He couldn't be quite sure what dull theories; he'd fallen asleep and was rudely elbowed by a student when he'd started to snore.

He also became horrified as he noticed her leaving at the end of said lecture arm in arm with a young student. Doran, or something.

Jason knew he could trail her, but somehow, he couldn't bare to see Benny dating a younger student so instead, camped outside of her room. He had a little entertainment at least - trying to win over Wolsey with scraps of meat. Cats were obviously still just as fickle in 26th Century as they were back in the 20th.

He awoke to a foot making contact repeatedly, and fiercely with his left thigh. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, an angry ex-wife quickly became visible. Her face looked like thunder. Wolsey had obviously already scampered away. Wimp.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jason Kane?" Yep, Benny was seething mad.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping with students who are half your age, Bernice Summerfield?" he retorted.

Benny rolled her eyes, kicked Jason one more time for good measure before stepping over him and into her room. She kicked him again before trying, and failing, to shut the door.

"You're jealous, aren't you? Jealous because I'm trying to move on and you're stuck trailing me." She took a deep breath. "You left me, Jason. And if you think a few lost moments in the past is going to make everything better then you're sadly mistaken."

This time, she was successful at slamming the door in his face. She rushed through to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Why did everything have to be so hard, complicated and just plain ridiculous. Why did she have to keep on hurting herself, Jason and goodness knows who else when all she wanted was to be loved?

Was it too much for them to both grow up and stop being so damn jealous of each other?

She stared sullenly up at the blindingly bright light bulb. Shame she already knew the answer to that one.

**end**


	46. Sun

**Title: **Sun  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating: **K+  
**Characters: **Ten/Romana  
**Spoilers: **Planet of the Dead  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who, either.  
**Notes:** Definition from Merriam-Webster

**Sun**

\ˈsən\ noun

1: the luminous celestial body around which the earth and other planets revolve, from which they receive heat and light, which is composed mainly of hydrogen and helium, and which has a mean distance from earth of about 93,000,000 miles (150,000,000 kilometres), a linear diameter of 864,000 miles (1,390,000 kilometres), and a mass 332,000 times greater than earth b**:** a celestial body like the sun **:** star

2**:** the heat or light radiated from the sun played in the _sun_ all day

3**:** one resembling the sun (as in warmth or brilliance)

4**:** the rising or setting of the sun from _sun_ to _sun_

5**:** glory, splendour

The suns belted down on her beaming face. The Doctor couldn't help but grin as she watched her, standing still in her reverie. This planet was marvellous, and so was she. Such a vibrant, splendid planet filled with intelligent life-forms. He hadn't been here before; they both had enjoyed wandering through the planet's expansive markets, admiring different trinkets and laughing at just how primitive it was. They stayed to watch the suns set on San Helios, before he took her hand and they slowly returned back to the TARDIS.

Naturally, she left, just like they all did.

Only Romana couldn't keep things simple. She had to come back and have a blazing career on Gallifrey. And insisted that he sacrificed her along with the rest of the planet. As President, she had been determined to fight to the very last, only trust him with stopping the war.

He'd avoided thinking of her for so long. She'd gone, and so had the life from San Helios. Earlier, when he was here with Christina and the 'Mighty 200', he hadn't had time to think about when he was here last. Now he was here and had finished altering the course of the Tritovores, it was all he could think about.

Life either played cruel tricks on him, or death followed him like a plague. Maybe one day he'd forgive himself enough to allow himself companionship with someone. Until then, he deserved his self-imposed isolation.

end


	47. Bloodshed

**Title: **Bloodshed  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters: **Eight/Romana  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who, either. Oh well.  
**Notes: Prompt**: Blood.

**Bloodshed**

The Doctor swept into her office, bruised and battered. Romana was still in Presidential mode, despite the fact she had long since discarded the robes of office. They were just… impractical these days. The Doctor shook his head, wincing. She sighed, signalling to an under-Cardinal to bring a bowl of water for her to use to mop up his wounds.

She crouched beside him and tenderly took his arm to deal with the blood that was slowly beginning to clot. He glared at her, as if it was her fault that there was a war. As if it was her fault they were losing. As if it was her fault that they may soon have to carry out the terrifying plans they'd discussed so many times before.

For now, they sat in silence. Her tending to his injuries, slowly stripping away blood soaked layers of clothing to be able to administer treatment at all. She knew he required medical attention, but all those qualified had long since left, being sent to fight on the front-line. To try and slow down the inevitable invasion on Gallifrey's doorstep.

They both knew that this bloodshed needed to end. However, neither wanted to vocalise what they were thinking. To do so would signal the end of the planet.

end


	48. Decisions

**Title:** Decisions  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** K+  
**Characters:** Amy  
**Spoilers:** Key 2 Time  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, nor Big Finish. I'm just playing.  
**Notes: **Prompt: Prudence

**Decisions**

The moments she was without the Doctor, without his constant chattering and worrying, she could feel the Grace.

They questioned her constantly. Questioned her judgement at taking him on as a companion. Asked her why she had expressly gone against their orders and hired the impetuous, stubborn man whose fault it was that the Key to Time was decaying in the first place.

She knew she needed him, though. It was sensible to take him along, learn from him, use his skills. Every nerve in her body may have ached for the otherwise, but it felt like the right decision.


	49. Recruitment

**Title:** Recruitment  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **Romana expects to recruit the Doctor for the Time War. She gets Iris Wildthyme instead.  
**Characters:** Romana II, Iris Wildthyme  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who nor Iris.  
**Notes: **A vague attempt at Katy Manning's portrayal of Iris. Prompt: Undignified

**Recruitment**

Romana tutted and sighed. The Doctor was late. Which wasn't entirely unheard of, he could miss destinations by centuries and a few hundred thousand light years, but she simply didn't have the time for this any longer. She was President now. A President who was fighting a Time War and had a million better things to be doing than trying to persuade a renegade that he really ought to be doing his duty by now.

Her back stiffened as she finally heard the arrival of a TARDIS.

Well, that wasn't quite what she'd expected. It still had the same Earthly charm that the Doctor's shabby old Police Box had, but still… Romana didn't believe the Doctor would fix the chameleon circuit simply to change it into an equally shabby London Red Bus.

In an undignified heap, a elderly woman shambled out of said bus. She was obviously fighting desperately against the years, dressed in leopard skin with a really terrible hat practically stapled to her head. Cussing, the woman staggered to her feet before grinning in what was meant to be an enigmatic way, but rather came across as leering.

"Ello, chuck. Got yer message beam thingamabob." The woman took the time to sip from her hip-flask. "Iris Wildthyme's the name. Where's this war thing going on? You said it was duty and all."

Oh dear. Romana had heard rumours about a travesty of a Time Lord darting about the Universe(s), getting drunk and generally making a nuisance of herself. But she thought they were just that - rumours. Now she had evidence to the contrary, she wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Want some?" Iris proffered said hip flask under Romana's nose. She shook her head. "Suit yourself. Mind if I have a ciggie?"

"Actually, I do."

"Are you sure you're mates with the Doctor, love?" Iris enquired. "You seem a little too snobbish for that."

Romana sucked in her breath. Travesty or not, Iris was technically required to fight on behalf of the Time Lords. Besides, if the Daleks saw her she could only hope they would run in the other direction due to fear. She honestly didn't think that Iris would be of much use, but talking to her was a form of… entertainment at least… whilst waiting for the Doctor to actually arrive.

"No problem, love," Iris slurred. "You should've called your Auntie Iris sooner. We'll be able to get rid of those Daleks in a jiffy."

"Quite," Romana replied, not believing a word of it.

"Now I have to be off, Daleks to fight, gin to drink. You know how it is."

Romana breathed a sigh of relief as Iris left. She was a character to say the least. And if they ever met again, it would always be way too soon.

end


	50. Corruption

**A/N: 50 drabbles/short oneshots. Hooray! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. x tromana**

**Title:** Corruption  
**Author:** tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Zara/Zinc, Zara/Pargrave, Amy  
**Summary:** Zara was corrupted within the first two days of her life.  
**Disclaimer: **My handbag may seem TARDIS-like, but it's not big enough for Doctor Who, unfortunately.  
**Spoilers: **For all of Key 2 Time.  
**Prompt:** Hope  
**Notes:** Some sexual themes. No details.

**Corruption**

Zara was corrupted within the first two days of her life.

"It means, nothing, right?" Zinc had asked her.

Zara, though she hadn't even had a name yet, agreed quite happily. She was still malleable, didn't have a personality, an identity of her own yet. It was still quite easy for Zinc to subject his wills and desires onto the young being. And he did strange, wonderful things to her body. Gave her pleasure that she never thought physically possible. He told her that it was called 'sex'.

They had a lot of 'it means nothing sex' during their short time together. But his personality rubbed off on her in more ways than one. She'd grown to have a relatively short attention span. She was already bored with Harmonious 14 Zinc. It didn't bother her much as he fell quite spectacularly to his death. Zara knew she might miss the sex, though. At least he'd stop distracting her from the task in hand.

The Doctor had corrupted Amy in other ways. He'd given her a name, a title, a label. And labels could lead to disastrous things. They can be used against you, give people knowing them a sort of power over you. They can make you feel stronger than you actually are because of what your name, your title says about you. The Doctor labelled Zara, too. And she wasn't entirely sure that that was a good thing.

It was a while until Zara saw her sister-but-not again. And that time, Zara found herself to be jealous, jealous of Amy. She was still filled with all those good qualities like honesty, fairness and hope. Amy still believed that there can be a future - a good one. One where they can both flourish and survive somewhere, anywhere. Even with the Key to Time being destroyed before their very eyes. Zara was corrupted so long ago. Well, 4 weeks is a long time when you're only 5 weeks old. Now, all she wants is Pargrave to just notice her. See her as more than just the job she procured to get closer to him.

She's had sex with Pargrave all of once. She thought it meant something, but she cannot be entirely sure. He was very torn up about his family and was probably 'on the rebound', as some might say.

Still, she has stopped fighting for the Grace. She wants this for Pargrave. For herself.

So, when she trapped Amy in the satchel, along with the Key, that is destroying itself and it's surroundings, she knew she had to find the Doctor. To manipulate him the way Zinc had manipulated her. For if she didn't, she would have no hope left at all.

end


	51. There Is Healing

**Title:** There Is Healing  
**Characters:** Amy/Zara  
**Spoilers:** Key 2 Time  
**Summary:** Zara cannot remember the day she was born.  
**Disclaimer:** Me? Own Big Finish (and Doctor Who)? Not likely.  
**Notes:** Forced to write this by hoshinekoyasha. Blame her.

**There Is Healing**

Zara cannot remember the day she was born, created, whatever you wish to call it. That was stolen from her oh so long ago on Erratoon. She can barely remember the process she underwent for that to be the case. Though, she does remember the pain. Humans often refer to migraines and headaches as 'having a vice clamped around their head', and it was kind of like that, though a hundred times worse. It was also like there was a creature scurrying around in her head, tearing her scant (at the time, anyway) memories to shreds and gobbling them up like a ravenous lion.

That wasn't justice. That was cruelty. And theft. Stealing away the one thing every feels secure in their ownership. Their identity.

Zara was terribly young the times it happened to her, and it was quite a long while ago now, yet still she can feel there is something missing. It was like having a word on the tip of your tongue, but however hard you try, you can never quite work out what you are trying desperately to think of. It drives Zara mad but there is absolutely nothing she can do to get those memories back. They are gone. For good. Forever.

She spends as much time as she can with Pargrave. Despite the fact his President had died, it hasn't stopped his degeneration and it hurts Zara to see the man she loves dying slowly and painfully. She nurses him and refuses to leave his side until his final breath. Once he is gone, she has nothing left on Atrios for her anymore, so she heads to the one place she feels like she might still be welcome. Gallifrey.

Amy welcomes her with open arms, as a good sister should. She is sweet, enthusiastic and whole. Zara can't help but hate her a little bit for that. She has been tainted for so long that she doesn't know what to do with herself. Romana suggests she enrols in the Academy and Zara happily agrees to this. Romana, after all, is the Doctor's friend and she holds many of the same beliefs as him. Zara isn't the woman she was when she had just met Zinc, she understands morality now, and she credits Pargrave with that. She, after all, didn't have the moral guidance that Amy had with the Doctor. She had to learn it the hard way, on her own. After having lost her identity so many times. Now, she's willing to learn from the most powerful race in the Universe. Not powerful enough to reinstate her memories, though.

Both young women feel terribly lonely in the Academy. Despite Romana's enthusiasm for integration and acceptance, the young Time Lords shun the pair. They're not the same, they're different. They're inferior to every other being on the planet, apart from maybe that savage the Doctor dumped here. But she isn't in the Academy, stealing their secrets, so it is different. They don't belong. Neither explain their fears to Romana; she's too busy trying to become President, these days.

It is Zara who initiates the gentle kissing. She feels better when she is around Amy, and even moreso when they share physical contact. It makes her feel like those secrets stripped away from her are that little bit closer. They go further and further, of course they do. They are two young women exploring the limitations of their bodies and the things that clever little fingers and even cleverer tongues can do. It makes Amy forget the sheer loneliness she feels on the planet and Zara feels more whole again. Zara wishes it can never end, but inevitably it always does. Amy's touch is healing her, making her feel less angry at the fact she can't remember where she came from.

And Amy's stories about those first few minutes and the powers they once had always help, too.

end


	52. A Shred of Solace

**Characters: **Eight, Charley, C'rizz  
**Rating:** T  
**Spoilers:** BFA Eight/Charley audios post Zagreus

**A Shred of Solace** - written for hoshinekoyasha

She hated having to face the Kro'ka.

The way he had to get his sticky little claws into your mind and refused to let you go until the time suited him. What was worse was the effect he had on the Doctor. Every time they faced an interzone, he paled slightly even if he did mumble something about taking it with good grace. Charley was certain that every time he faced it, that the Doctor felt like he was losing a little piece of his mind to him, though she would never ask. It felt too personal.

This time, however, it almost felt worth it.

The Doctor and C'rizz had gone on ahead and she had only just emerged onto the soft grass of their destination and the sights had taken her breath away. The sky was an explosion of colour and Charley didn't even care about the scientific implausibility, never mind the explanations. She grinned. If she closed her eyes, she felt like she was back in an English countryside, back home. She took a deep breath; she could even smell the wildflowers on that oh so tempting breeze. If only her companions would shut up for five seconds so she could enjoy the peace as well as the sun beating down on the back of her neck.

Ah. That's better. Whoever came up with the phrase silence is golden really knew their stuff.

C'rizz called her. They couldn't stay. They never could, could they? It was always a case of moving ever onwards. This place, barring the sky, had reminded her so much of home. Maybe that was why she had wanted to stay still? She sighs and traipses after them.

Hopefully, this peaceful place wouldn't cause them the problems every other zone had done in the past. And hopefully, they'd find the TARDIS soon. Then maybe, just maybe, they'd find their way home.

end


	53. Photographs

**Photographs**

"What is that?"

Leela looked dubiously on at the plastic box that Romana had just tossed casually aside. She knew it was another gift from the Doctor; whenever he was in the area he left them little presents, usually to say 'sorry' for not being able to drop in and see them. Leela reckoned he was simply scared of seeing Romana again, the changes that had happened to her since her return to the planet. To all of them.

"Just a gift from the Doctor, a silly little thing."

Leela rolled her eyes. She should have known better than to ask for a straight answer from Romana. She was a politician, after all.

"It is a camera, Mistress," K9 piped up. "It takes photographs."

"Photographs?"

K9 immediately started into a monologue about how photos were taken and Romana waved him quiet.

"Would you like a demonstration?"Leela nodded and Romana took the Polaroid camera in one hand and beckoned Leela closer. She placed an arm around her bodyguard, tentatively held up the piece of technology and pressed a button. The flash immediately went off and Leela threw herself off Romana and whipped out her knife directing it at the camera. The light had been unexpected and had caught her by surprise.

"Calm down, Leela."

Romana took the piece of paper that had fallen to the ground and started shaking it to help it develop quicker. After a few minutes, the image had become clear. She showed it to Leela who stared at it dubiously.

"But that is us. How did that happen? It has not stolen a part of my soul has it?"

Romana smiled. "Of course it hasn't. You still feel complete, don't you?"

Leela continued eying the photograph nervously until her lips came into contact with Romana's. She soon found herself enjoying the kiss thoroughly and almost forgot about the entire situation.

"How do you feel?"

"Like we should go to bed," Leela decided.

end


	54. Differences

**Title:** Differences  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters: **Amy/Zara  
**Spoilers:** Key 2 Time  
**Summary:** Their lives are still painfully different.  
**Disclaimer:** I'm part of Big Finish canon, but own it I do not.

**Differences**

It took Zara several attempts to land anywhere near Gallifrey. At first, she thought that the Time Ring she had procured oh so long ago had developed a fault. That it was general wear and tear, could do with a service. Though, where would you take such an item for a service? She'd been travelling the Universe for some time now, and had yet to find a time-faring race that would welcome her with open arms and not just steal away the technology for fear of her abusing it.

She had abused it, after all. But only a little. A girl has got to eat. And sleep. And visit boyfriends who don't even care about your existence and promptly dump you and leave you to survive in the harsh reality even though you're not even six months old. Not that Zara's bitter or anything.

Her thoughts travelled to Amy, safe within the citadel. Not having to deal with idiots who couldn't get their head around the concept that she might, just might know their President and the renegade that people rather not mention. How had she been accepted on the planet? Zara had heard that the Time Lords were generally insular, frosty. They preferred to watch the rest of the Universe than interfere. Zara hoped she was happy there; though it was tough fighting monsters on a day to day basis, Zara thought she had it better. Learning through doing rather than books.

Zara nearly jumped when she felt a small hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Amy. She explained how Romana had sent her, and that she could fix the Time Ring. Amy hadn't been studying at the Academy for long, but she was already more than capable of doing that. Zara watched as her 'sister's' deft fingers worked over complex wiring with confidence.

When Amy went to hand the device back, Zara caught her in a fierce kiss. She smiled against her lips as the other sentient tracer melted into the touch and all too soon, they broke, breathless. Zara asked her for just one night, to forget about the horrors of the Universe she had already seen, and would undoubtedly see in the future.

Amy smiled slightly. It was the least she could do.

end


	55. Denial

**Title:** Denial  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters: **Eight/Romana II  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
**Notes:** Prompt: Denial. 100 words! Yeah!

**Denial**

It's been a beautiful evening. He's the most romantic that he's ever been, with flowing hair and Edwardian charm. She's just Romana, and that's all he's ever wanted from her. Even after hundreds of years, they don't need to say it. They never have done and he doubts he ever will.

They don't mention the oncoming storm, the time war. He's still in denial about its necessity. He'd rather pretend that everything is just as it always has been for just one more night. Let his fingers entwine around Romana's and smile brightly.

Tomorrow, he'll face facts. Face the war.


	56. Lucky

**Title: **Lucky  
**Rating****:** T  
**Characters:** Amy, Zara  
**Spoilers: **All of Key 2 Time  
**Summary:** Amy's come to the conclusion that she is lucky.  
**Disclaimer: **Just playing in the Doctor Who/Big Finish sandbox, yo.

**Lucky**

As soon as she heard Zara's request, she was there.

Amy was shocked to see the condition that her equal had allowed herself to get into. A small, shivering wreck. Emaciated barely described it. Hollow eyes stared up gratefully as she placed a blanket around Zara's shoulders and handed her a cup of hot, sweet tea.

Amy had known that she had been living in relative on Gallifrey, but couldn't believe that the Universe could be quite so harsh on Zara, not after they had saved it. Surely Zara had earned the right to a little bit of luck here and there? Yes, she may not have started on the right path, thanks to the influence of Zinc, but she had found her way on her own, eventually.

It would take time, and energy, but Amy knew she had to help Zara get on her feet again. Not only was it her duty but she was lucky. She had to give everything she had to help her not-sister.

end


	57. Blonde Hair and Bullets

**Title:** Blonde Hair and Bullets  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters: **Amy/Jenny  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
**Notes:** Prompt: Amy/Jenny/Hero from the Doctor Who Random Pairing Generator. 100 words! Yeah!

Amy winced as a bullet sailed over her head yet again and quickly ducked behind the makeshift barrier. She had quickly decided that being a Time Lord and having attended the Academy was severely overrated. False pretences, she'd been drawn in on. She had been told that she'd be safe on Gallifrey, no more dangers and no more fears of losing a limb… or worse.

A flash of blonde hair, and Amy was wondering whether or not Zara had actually found her again.

A rattle of bullets.

And a smiling face.

"Who are you?"

"Jenny, your knight in shining armour."


	58. Fireworks

**Characters:** Romana/Leela  
**Rating:** K+

**Fireworks**

Leela watched in wonder as yet another flash of light brightened the sky for a split second, accompanied by an almighty bang. She was grateful for yet another break from Gallifrey. The planet was tedious to the extreme and Leela wasn't used to living such a dull life, however hard she tried to fit in. Romana seemed to understand this and regularly whisked her away for breaks, often under the guise of a professional trip.

Celebrating Bonfire Night on Earth certainly wasn't a professional trip, but Leela decided she was enjoying it nevertheless.

"We should do this on Gallifrey."

"What? The fireworks?"

"Yes. The people here are celebrating a traitor. I'm sure, I know, Gallifrey has plenty of traitors that could be honoured in such a way."

Romana laughed and slipped a gloved hand into Leela's own. The savage appeared to be shivering, despite the bonfire in front of them. Attempting to persuade Leela to slip on warmer clothing had been a feat for a braver woman than herself, after all. She smiled as she saw the flames reflected in the dark haired beauty's eyes. It made her seem even more alive, in a way. Autumn on Earth really was a beautiful time and it was one of those brief moments when she understood the Doctor's obsession with the planet.

"I think," she started lightly, "that would be too much excitement for the likes of Matthias."

Leela nodded sagely. "You're right, I guess."

"Come on," Romana added, nudging her gently with her shoulder. "I'll buy you some soup."

Leela responded instinctively to the tug on her hand as Romana pulled her through the crowds to the stalls. Both seemed oblivious to the incredulous stares they received from the other people attending the organised fireworks display. If they did know people thought they were either slightly insane or a little too late for Halloween, it was obvious that they didn't care.

end


	59. Training

**Characters: **Key2Time!Amy/Zara  
**Rating:** K+

**Training**

"These gardens are quite impressive," Amy enthused. "I mean the wastelands are so desolate. To have been able to grow such beauty despite that."

"I guess it's alright, if you like that sort of thing. But what point do they have?"

"Oh Zara," she whispered and tangled her fingers with her not-sister's. "Does everything have to have a purpose? If I learned anything from…"

"They're pretentious. Like all Time Lords. No wonder he left. We should too.""But we haven't finished our training."

Amy frowned and Zara leaned in and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"We can train ourselves."


	60. Fluff

**A/N:** Thanks twin, for the review. :D

**Characters:** Amy/Zara  
**Rating:** T

**Fluff**

"Sit still, will you?"

Zara glared at Amy as if she had gone mad swiftly pulled her arm out of the blonde's reach. She was cold and tired and they had absolutely no idea when their lift would arrive. They had been sitting there for hours, literally and Amy was really beginning to get on her nerves now. What she would give for a hot bath and a warm, comfortable bed even though Amy's shoulder made an acceptable substitute… when she wasn't being annoying. Which she was now.

"What do you want?"

"Piece of fluff on your coat."

"Oh, okay."


	61. Oh My, My, My

**Title:** Oh My, My, My  
**Author:** tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairings: **Romana/Doctor, Romana/Leela  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Summary:** Romana's progression through life.  
**Notes:** Music meme: Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My) by Taylor Swift

_Written for hoshinekoyasha._

**Oh My, My, My**

When she was young, on the cusp of attending the Academy, her parents worked hard on their social ties. Other families had plenty of suitors for young Romanadvoratrelundar, all likely to grow up to be well-standing members of society. Pairing her off wasn't exactly difficult. Arranged marriage, based on the genetic suitability was the norm and the young Time Lords thought nothing of it.

She didn't see her future husband during her education; she was too busy focusing on her studies. To be fair, this was the norm too. It didn't make any difference to her knowing that once she graduated, she would be placed into an excellent job, suitable to her rare talents. Being placed into the perfect marriage was just something she'd accepted, like the inevitability of her career. Like the inevitability of anything on Gallifrey.

When, in her final years at the Academy, she heard about the sorry Sontaran invasion of the Capitol, she frowned. But not quite so much when she heard that the renegade, the Doctor, had left some kind of human savage behind too.

***

So, life didn't quite go as she expected.

The Doctor was, well, interesting was probably the best way to describe it. He probably had more quirks than the rest of the Time Lords put together. And she really had meant to put together that thesis on him, but somehow she just got swept away by his insanity, for want of a better word. They never seemed to stop for even half a breath, never mind giving her the time to sit down and write down half a sentence based on her observations of him.

Romana, (for the Doctor was right, on that part. Romanadvoratrelundar could be a bit cumbersome at times and certainly wasn't suited to her new lifestyle), found it exhilarating though. Without the intervention of the Guardians, she would have been doomed to a dull marriage, dull job and dull life on Gallifrey. The Universe was far grander and expansive and interesting than any of her tutors had managed to make it appear. And the Doctor was just her knight in shining armour, whisking her from one place to another.

She didn't even care that her marriage and lifestyle back home were sinking down the drain faster than water. Nobody back home knew just how closed off they were to the rest of the Universe.

***

She was growing… tired. Tired of politics, tired of fighting. She must have aged more since her return to Gallifrey than in all the time she was away.

Romana wasn't quite sure whether or not she could put it down to a series of serendipitous moments or fate, but her life certainly hasn't turned out the way she expected when she was seven years old. Or thirty. Or one hundred and twenty, for that matter.

She's not quite sure who to thank for leaving Leela, with her sinuous body and clever hands, on Gallifrey all those years ago. The Doctor, naturally would be more than happy to take credit, but he already had a bloated ego as it was. The fierce warrior woman, for her kind, was ancient, yet she still had the physique of a young woman, thanks to those who she keeps company with. Gallifrey kept her young and Romana wasn't going to lie to her about that. After all, it was Leela who was keeping _her young._

Life could have been so different. She could have stayed on Gallifrey, with her suitor. Just kept on running, with the Doctor.

Instead, Romanadvoratrelundar has found herself as President of her own planet, caught in an illicit relationship with a human savage.

Oh my, my, my.

end


	62. The Wizard and I

**Title:** The Wizard and I  
**Author:** tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairings: **Benny (Benny/Doctor)  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Summary:** Benny's stranded on Earth… so gets drunk.  
**Notes:** Prompts: The Wizard and I from Wicked.

_Written for sneakyangel_

**The Wizard and I**

The bartender looked upon his lone customer rather sadly. Christmas Eve and this poor woman was still drowning her sorrows. She'd been there for nearly four hours, only ever speaking to order a drink, which, against his better judgement, he obliged her with. If anyone looked like they needed it, with such sorry eyes, she did. Realistically though, he should kick her out - it's getting late and a dingy bar that no lady in her right mind would enter shouldn't really be the right place for this woman. Even if her clothes looked like she had been rolling around in the mud. She _had_ to have somewhere better to go. Some family, friends at least, to stay with but she still didn't appear to have any intention of moving. But he wasn't going to kick her out; he simply didn't have the heart.

Bernice Surprise Summerfield appreciated that. She hadn't intended to be there at all, really. But then again, she hadn't exactly expected her good for nothing (ex) husband to run away with the time ring and therefore, her only route home. Her fingers curled tightly around the shot glass and suddenly, she tossed back the spirit with practised ease. She winced slightly as the tequila burned the back of her throat. Lifting a finger, she indicated to the guy behind the bar that she required a top up and after placing down the rag he was using to polish glasses, he approached her tentatively.

"Don't you have any…" he started tentatively whilst turning his back away to fill the glass.

"Friends? Family?" she finished for him, spitting the words out as if they were foul. "Not here… though… what's the date? There may be one. Although if _he_ was here, you'd want to get away from him pretty sharpish."

She tossed her head back and let out a short, sarcastic laugh. The man couldn't help but feel like he'd missed out on the joke.

"And you never know which one you might get anyway," she continued quite suddenly. "What's the best way to describe someone who can change his face these days anyway? Alien? Wizard? How crukking backwards are you?"

She fell silent, feeling a mite guilty. This was why you should always check the date before hitting the alcohol. And besides, she was being rude to her ancestors, here. His kid could be one of the ones who first colonised Mars or beyond or something. She hadn't even bothered to find out his name. But then again, he hadn't exactly asked for hers either, so it was still fair game. And she probably shouldn't talk so freely, but right now she didn't give a damn about timelines and damage. She just wanted to go home and curl up with Wolsey. Anyway, it was the alcohol talking. In saying that, it almost always was the alcohol talking.

"You know, when we're together, my Wizard, my _Doctor_ and I," she added, not letting the poor, bemused bartender get a word in edgeways. "I don't know whether or not I love him or loathe him. But you know what? I miss him, I do. And my good for nothing, son of a…"

Her head lolled forwards and suddenly came into contact with the bar. The bartender was just relieved that when she had fallen asleep, she had fallen forwards. That was far preferable to falling backwards and having her crack her skull open, after all. He just hoped that she was having pleasant dreams of this Doctor/Wizard person who she said that he should avoid at all costs.

And he genuinely hoped that she wouldn't wake with a hangover. And preferably soon; he had to close at some point.

end


	63. Fragility

**Title:** Fragility  
**Author:** tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Doctor/Romana II  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Summary: **Life, time, everything was so terribly fragile.  
**Notes:** Set just before Gallifrey: Panacea.

**Fragility**

She stopped, just for a breath, she deserved that at the very least. She'd forgotten just how long the walk from the Capitol to the family home of Heartshaven was. To be fair, she thought she'd never be heading back there again, especially after she'd secured the highest office on Gallifrey.

The flutterwings were out. Their fragile wings beating violently against the dust as they sought out food and mates. They had no concern for the virus, nor the fact that the planet they resided on was on the verge of war. Life, time, everything was so terribly fragile. Just when you think you've hit a happy equilibrium, something comes to pull the rug out from under your feet.

Romana sighed as she climbed to her feet once more, dusting down her robes. When she had taken office, she was determined to be a better President than the Doctor had ever been.

The irony that she had failed just that wasn't lost on her.

end


	64. Experience

**Title:** Experience  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Amy/Zara  
**Disclaimer:** I may be part of canon, but it's still not mine  
**Summary:** Zara was used to being the innocent, naïve, eager to please one.  
**Notes:** This was written for hoshinekoyasha in a LiveJournal meme. The prompt was "think I should know how to make love to something innocent"

**Experience.**

Innocent.

Naïve.

Eager to please.

She's been called things like that time and time again.

By Zinc, by Pargrave.

By the Grace, even.

Not so innocent now.

Because of the Grace.

Because of Pargrave.

Because of Zinc even, though that was so very long ago now.

She's more well-travelled now.

Knowledgeable

Experienced.

And though they were created in the same split second from nothingness, it's Amy who is filled with youthful exuberance, not her.

She's untainted.

Untarnished.

Whole.

The Doctor looked after her well, though her experiences mean she still has the mentality of a young child.

She's free to roam the Universe on her own now.

Gallifrey has finished its training.

Zara knows that she's as unaware of the wider Universe as her Academy colleagues are.

After all, they've all had 'look, but do not touch' drummed into them for decades now.

She's needs to change that.

Let the poor girl live.

Experience.

Feel.

Zara's used to being the inexperienced one in a relationship.

But she wants to show Amy what it is like to love and be loved.

She gently slips the robes off of Amy's lithe body.

Nibbles her lip anxiously.

It's a new experience for her too.

She knows she can handle this though.

end


	65. Ascension

**Title: **Ascension  
**Author:** tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Rose/Human!Ten, Rose/Simm!Master  
**Disclaimer:** Pshh. Not mine.  
**Summary:** the feeling of being tied down is killing her though  
**Spoilers:** The End of Time  
**Notes: **This was written for hoshinekoyasha in a LiveJournal meme. The prompt was _"You know that their time is coming to an end, we have to unify and watch our flag ascend"_

**Ascension**

She doesn't understand what's happening to him, her human Doctor.

The wracking coughs, the night sweats, the vomiting.

As she places a cool flannel to his sweaty brow, she has a feeling that it's only going to get worse.

***

He first comes to her in a dream.

Soothing voice, calm. He whispers soft, encouraging words and makes her remember that she's not alone. She never has been.

Can't see him though.

The Doctor lays shaking beside her, but strangely enough, she feels relaxed.

***

"What's happening to him?"

"He's dying."

"But he can't, not yet."

"His body is still linked to the original…"

"What's happened to him."

"He regenerated."

"And he," she indicates to the human Doctor's sleeping form, "is human but is trying to do the same?"

"Yes."

***

"I can't leave him."

It's the first time she's seen him. Blond hair, slight stubble.

She likes what she sees but still, she shouldn't accept his offer, not with the Doctor like this.

But the feeling of being tied down is killing her though and he each time he visits, he makes her yearn for travel just that little more.

"There's nothing you can do for him. I need you. We could be so beautiful together."

She only feels the slightest hint of guilt when she picks up the dimension cannon and fixes the co-ordinates she was told so long ago now.

***

She falls into his arms in a heap and he places a kiss firmly on her lips.

It's only a matter of minutes before they fall into bed.

Once sated, he feels whole again. His body has stabilised, finally. All he'd needed artron energy to complete the transition and to stop himself from dying. It still lingers around her. Even after all this time, the big, Bad Wolf holds an inherent power over her.

He was never going to get it from the last existing TARDIS, but this made a suitable consolation prize.

And it's only a matter of time until he will be her Master.

***

She's _his_ pretty, blonde Rose now.

Just as pliable as dear, sweet Lucy had been.

There's nothing that can stop him now.

And the look on the Doctor's new, young face makes it so worth it.

end


	66. Stumbling

**A/N:** Wow, long time no update. Sorry. My Who bunnies are as stubborn as usual.

**Title: **Stumbling  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating: **T  
**Spoilers: **5x04, 5x05 - Time of the Angels, Flesh and Stone

**Stumbling**

She's stumbling through the dark because she doesn't dare open her eyes.

Of course, the Doctor says it's fine. That it should be gone by now.

But she doesn't believe him. Why should she? He's lied to her for too goddamn long now. And need she bring up the twelve years and four psychiatrists again?

Sure, she fancies him. But, in a way, she's grown up with him always at the corner of her mind. A reassuring figure despite people's assurances that he's absolutely not real. Well, at least she's proved her doubters wrong - finally. Not that it makes any difference either way. She's always known that he's real and that is what counts.

And anyway, how can the Weeping Angel really be gone? She can remember it. She can remember the panic, the desperation, the war ongoing in her mind and none of it is going away. Even if the Doctor is right and it has gone, she still feels like it's there and right now, she doesn't trust him and she certain doesn't trust the monster enough to open her eyes again.

Amelia Jessica Pond trips over her feet and falls into somebody. When slender fingers wrap around her own hand tightly, she's relieved that it's River offering the simple comfort and not the Doctor.


	67. thought the world for you

**Title:** thought the world for you.  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Spoilers:** 5x13 The Big Bang  
**Notes:** Written for special tollo in the Amy/River ficathon on LiveJournal. Prompt: fading like a flower

**thought the world for you.**

There's something she should remember.

Well several somethings, to be more precise.

It's her wedding day and her mind is elsewhere. This is not good. Out of all the not goods that Amelia Pond has experienced throughout her life, this one comes pretty near the top of the list.

It's like something has just been completely erased from her mind, only not quite completely because the imprint is still there and she can't quite tell what it is. Like somebody has drawn some flowers, only to go wrong and need to erase them. It's like she knows they're flowers, but whether they are carnations or roses, it's beyond her.

She squints, trying desperately to see what she cannot, make out the detail. Because that's what's important and that's what she needs to see. A prompt could help. Something, anything.

Rory nudges her gently as the photographer fusses around with the children, trying to get them to behave, to stand still for just half a second. He wants to know what's wrong, but she doesn't quite know how to explain that it's the same problem as before, the trying to pinpoint that _thing_ stuck in her head. Instead, she shakes her head, dismisses it as daydreaming and he thinks nothing of it. Clearly, it's just typical Amy behaviour and that quells the worry for a little while.

Only a little because this is just annoying. And Amy's never liked annoying.

It's why she settled with Rory. He's a pushover, a simple man of simple pleasures. He dotes on her - always has, always will do. Nothing annoying about that. A little bit tame maybe, but she's more than exciting enough for the both of them.

She sees a flurry of curls in the distance, somebody walking away from the congregation.

How rude. That person could have at the very least said _goodbye_.

It is _her _wedding and that kind of thing just isn't done.

Later, at the reception, she sees the same blonde curls and this time, the face of the woman who owns them. Amy cannot help but smile a little, the anger and the sadness dissipating for a brief second. If she could, she'd have left the table immediately, gone outside to greet River, like you would do with any life long friend.

River.

How the hell does she know her name is River though?

And what kind of name is that, anyway?

* * *

Everything seems so obvious once she sees the TARDIS standing right in front of her.

It's the missing piece of the puzzle, those painted roses standing proud on that paper.

The Doctor, River, Rory even. It all makes sense now and it's a blessed relief. She can live with herself, travel with her boys and not worry about that annoying little scratch in the back of her mind anymore. Mainly because it isn't there anymore.

It's a while until she sees River again. When she does, she wants to cling to her, to never let her go. Forgetting the Doctor meant she could have forgotten her as well, but she didn't. Amelia Jessica Pond rescued the Universe simply by thinking and that's something pretty special and they both know it. She may have her boys, but there's something different about this woman, something tempting, something new.

Not knowing River would positively break her heart.

And that would never do.


	68. Domesticity

**Title:** Domesticity  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** Written for Little-Firestar84 in a livejournal meme. 100 words exactly.

**Domesticity**

"Doct_or_."

She stresses the last syllable of his name as she speaks. The Doctor turns to face her and smiles. Romana brushes down the skirt of her maid's uniform and pouts.

"We have to get out of here."

"Patience, Romana, patience."

"Why are humans so impractical? Housework, indeed."

"They don't have our technology."

A bell rings and Romana groans. This is practically slavery and it's the Doctor's fault they're here. _We need to investigate_, he said.

"Your master is calling, Romana," the Doctor says. "Hurry along now."

She scowls and continues counting down the seconds until she's released from duty.


End file.
